Surprise!
by Keridwenn
Summary: One shot HP/DM Post Poudlard, Harry et drago ont vécu un amour passionnel durant leur septième année.cela fait 2ans qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble mais Drago est tout aussi malheureux qu'Harry.


**Surprise!**

**Disclaimer** tout est à JKR

**Couple** One shot HP/DM

**Rating** M

**Genre** romance

**Résumé** Post Poudlard, Harry et drago ont vécu un amour passionnel durant leur septième année. Cela fait 2ans qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble mais Drago est malheureux autant qu'Harryde cette situation.

Je trouve cette fic assez moyenne mais je la met quand même. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Aujourd'hui Drago fêtait ses 20ans, il avait tout pour être heureux. Il avait des amis fidèles, une grande fortune, un travail qu'il aimait, il avait même réussit à redoré le nom des Malfoy et cette année il avait été élu le plus beau sorcier par le magasine "Top Sorcier". Cependant Drago n'était pas heureux, il lui manquait quelque chose de vitale, l'amour. Pas qu'il manque de femmes et d'hommes à ses pieds mais ils ne lui apportaient jamais ce qu'il recherchait. Et comme il ne supportait plus les hordes fans qui campaient devant son manoir, le arcelant et qu'il trouvait son manoir trop grand pour lui, il avait eménagé dans un appartement du Londres moldue trouvant enfin le calme qu'il recherchait.

Bien sûr Drago avait déjà connu l'amour mais ça seul ses amis le savaient, même le principal concerné l'ignorait. En effet, durant sa septième année, Drago ayant renoncé à devenir mangemort, avait rejoint l'Ordre. Il s'était ainsi peu à peu rapproché d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci fut d'abord réticent à lui faire confiance, mais finalement Harry et Drago avaient réussit à se supporter, et avaient appris à se connaître, une chose entrainant une autre ils étaient devenus amis puis amants.

En quelques mois ils étaient devenus inséparables mais comme toute bonne chose avait une fin. Harry avait arrêter leur relation déclarant ne rien ressentir pour le blond. Au début le blond n'avait rien dit, lui non plus n'avait pas spécialement de sentiments envers le brun, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Le jour de la bataille finale, le blond eu tellement peur pour le brun quand il le vit se battre contre Voldemort, qu'il révisa son jugement et admis qu'il avait des sentiments pour le brun. Depuis ce jour il aimait le brun mais ne le lui avait jamais dit.

Drago se retrouvait donc dans son appartement seul à attendre ses amis pour aller fêter ses 20ans. Il devait être 20heure quand on sonna à sa porte. Il ouvrit et laissa entrer Blaise et Théo. Il leur offrit à boire, en parlant de se qu'ils allaient faire ce soir. Ils devaient encore attendre Pansy, Vincent et Grégorie. Ils patientèrent une bonne demi heure avant de voir les retardataires arrivés l'un après l'autre par la cheminé du salon.

- Excuse nous Drago mais on a dû attendre Pansy qui n'en finissait pas de se maquiller. Vincent avait parler en pointant du doigt Pansy derrière lui qui époussetait ses vêtements. Elle tiqua aux mots de Vincents et releva vivement la tête.

- Eh dis donc toi je te ferai remarquer que tu es arrivé 5 minutes avant que je finisse de me préparer. Tu étais aussi en retard que moi. Drago était très amusé de la situation, ses amis se disputaient toujours pour un oui ou pour un non.

- Bon arrêter un peu c'est pas grave que vous soyez arrivé en retard j'avais prévu le coup et je n'ai réservé la table que pour 20h45. Vous êtes donc pile poil à l'heure.Drago finit sa phrase en leur servant un verre de bierraubeure. Tenez buvez donc ça pour vous calmer un peu.

Les amis recommencèrent à parler sirotant leurs verres, heureux d'être là pour les 20ans de leur ami. Ils avaient préparer une surprise de taille pour Drago et il risquait de ne pas en revenir. C'était toujours difficile de trouver un cadeau pour Drago, il avait la mauvaise habitude d'avoir toujours en un ou plusieurs exemplaires les cadeaux que lui offraient ses amis. Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient sûrs et certains que Drago n'avaient pas ça en stock.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les six amis prirent le protoloin qui les amenèrent directement au porte du restaurant le plus chic et le plus cher du Londres sorcier. Dès leur arrivée, le gérant du restaurant les accueilla.

- Bonsoir Mr Malfoy. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, je vous ai réservé une salle pour vous et vos amis comme vous le vouliez.

Drago et ses amis traversèrent le restaurant sans un regard pour la salle, parlant et riant entre eux. Le gérant les amena dans une salle privée du restaurant. Les amis entrèrent dans une salle bleu pastel magnifique. Une table était placée au milieu de la pièce, les couverts étaient mis et du champagne et des coupes les attendaient déjà. Le gérant les laissa seuls dans la salle, déclarant qu'un serveur passerait prendre leur commande.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, ils fêtaient dignement les 20ans de leur ami. Beaucoup d'alcool était servit et cela se ressentait dans leur comportements, d'habitude peu expressif, ils étaient ce soir très enclin à rire aux éclats, à parler fort et à se faire des calins quand l'envie leur prenait. Ils finirent leur repas que tard dans la nuit. Mais la soirée n'était pas finit, ils devaient aller dans une boite sorcière célèbre. Chacun paya sa part puis ils partirent à pied rejoindre la boite qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes du restaurant.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la boite, passant devant tout le monde. La boite était remplit de monde. Tout le monde reconnu Drago et ses amis, quelques personnes essayèrent d'approcher Drago mais ils se firent rembarrés. Le blond voulait profiter de sa soirée sans qu'on vienne l'importuner. Alors qu'ils étaient assis sur les banquettes, à boire quelques cocktails. Les amis de Drago lui dirent qu'ils avaient une surprise pour lui. Drago tout content attendait sa surprise.

La salle s'éteignit puis se ralluma et là sous ses yeux ébahit se trouvait un énorme gateau. Dans la salle tout le monde souhaita son anniversaire à Drago. Mais en s'approchant Drago trouva le gateau un peu bizarre et c'est avec le rire de ses amis que le gateau s'ouvrit sur un homme magnifique,très musclé et avec un accoutrement de policier. Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses amis lui avaient payé un chippendeale. Dans la salle une musique entrainante se fit entendre et le jeune homme sortit du gateau. Il assit Drago dans une chaine et commença une lap dance rien que pour lui. Drago s'amusait beaucoup. Et petit à petit le chippendeale enleva ses vetements, pour se retrouver en string à danser contre le blond.

Le chippendeale dansa pour Drago pendant 1heure. Il était vraiment content du cadeau de ses amis et les remercia plusieurs fois. La soirée continua toujours très festive.Malheureusement à 7 heure ils durent rentrer chez eux, la boite étant en train de fermer. Drago resta quelques minutes dehors avec ses amis, puis ils se dirent aurevoir et rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

Drago arriva en portoloin dans son immeuble et monta les marches avec difficultés. En arrivant devant chez lui, il trouva un paquet cadeau. Pensant encore à un cadeau de ses amis Drago le prit, rentra chez lui et l'ouvrit. Dans le paquet se trouvait un petit paquet emballé dans du tissus. Un mot se trouvait juste dessus le tissus. Il le prit, le déplia et lu le mot. En reconnaissant l'écriture ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il laissa tomber le mot ou l'on pouvait voir écrit dessus

"En souvenir de nous. Bon anniversaire Drago. HP"

Drago enleva le tissus et tomba sur une magnifique photos faite de lui et d'Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le parc, ils se regardaient avec amour. D'en temps en temps Drago chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Harry et celui-ci riait aux éclat puis embrassait le blond. Juste derrière eux on pouvait voir le soleil refléter dans le lac. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sous un cerisier en fleur. Sur cette photo Drago ne portait qu'une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, les manches retroussés et un pantalon noir simple. Harry lui portait un tee-shirt bleu et un jean. Ils étaient tout simplement magnifique, tous les deux ensemble dans ce cadre parfait.

Drago se souvint exactement de cette journée puisque c'était la dernière journée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Le lendemain Harry le quittait. Le blond avait du mal à respirer, des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il n'était pas nécessaire de dire que qu'il aimait encore Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun lui avait envoyé ça. Récupérant la lettre qu'Harry avait laisser, Drago la retourna, il trouva au dos une adresse gribouillée à la va vite. Les battements de coeur du blond s'accelérèrent.

Mais alors qu'il se décidait à partir chez Harry pour avoir des explications, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Drago regarda l'heure, il était plus de 8 heure et on était dimanche, il se demanda qui cela pouvait être. Il alla à la porte et ouvrit.Sil fut étonné de voir Harry il ne le montra pas. Le brun lui sourit.

- Surprise! Harry avait dit cela en regardant Drago mais il voyait bien que le blond n'était pas dans son état normal.

Quand Harry commença à le regarder bizarrement, Drago douta un instant de son allure. En se regardant dans la glace il constata les dégats,il était tout débraillé, rouge d'avoir trop bu et on pouvait encore voir les sillons que ses larmes avaient laissés. Il se retourna vers Harry.

- Tu veux entrer peut être? Il avait dit ça en laissant un passage pour Harry. Le brun acquiessa et entra. Drago referma la porte et le conduisit jusqu'au salon où la photo trainait encore sur la table.

- Je vois que tu as reçu mon colis, je n'en étais pas sûr. Harry soudain gêné regarda l'appartement celui-ci était très beau et très bien décoré. Il se retourna vers Drago qui le fixait.

- En fait je voulais te voir pour t'expliquer cette photo. Harry dit cela en désignant la photo.

- Très bien je t'écoute. Drago l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Et bien comment dire...tu me manques voilà. Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai envie de te revoir mais je n'en avais pas le courage, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes ou que tu es quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce soir je ne sais pas si tu m'as vu mais j'étais avec mes amis aux restaurant et en te revoyant là toujours aussi beau je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me trouver idiot de ne pas être venu te voir avant. Harry avait débité tout ça sans prendre le temp de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça Harry? Drago avait dit ça en se levant, énervé du comportement du brun qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Drago calmes toi s'il te plait.Je vais tout t'expliquer. Harry semblait désespéré de voir le blond se braquer aussi vite.

- Très bien alors expliques moi.Drago s'était rassis, calmé.

Harry soupira, il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce pour se retrouver face à la photo, il la prit dans ses mains, sourit, la caressa et se rassit en montrant la photo à Drago.

- Tu te souviens de ce jours?

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, c'est le dernier jour qu'on a passé ensemble. Tu m'a quitter le lendemain. Drago avait dit en essayant d'être le plus inexpressif possible mais c'était dur. Harry le regarda.

- Et bien pour moi cette photo représente tout autre chose. Et tu sais ce que sais? Le blond nia de la tête.Harry ajouta:

- Ce jour là je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Drago. On était si bien ensemble. Puis en voyant l'expression de Drago il se dépêcha de rajouter :

- Tu ne dois pas comprendre pourquoi je t'ai quitté. Mais si tu te souviens bien au moment où je l'ai fait, la guerre battait son plein et je savais que tôt ou tard, viendrais le moment de la confrontation avec Voldemort et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute alors je pris la décision qu'il fallait. J'ai préféré te quitter. Harry attendit la réaction de Drago qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Si je comprend bien tu m'aimais mais tu craignais pour ma sécurité, c'est ça? Il regarda Harry acquiesser. Drago gifla Harry et reprit énervé:

- Pauvre con, si tu m'en avais parlé, je t'aurais mis les points sur les i. J'étais en danger oui mais tout le monde l'était et ce n'était pas ta faute mais celle de cette guerre. Tu as encore agis comme un foutu griffondor, je fonce et après je discute. Tu sais le mal que tu m'as fais et que tu me fais encore aujourd'hui? Je t'aime Harry et tu ne crois que moi aussi j'avais peur sachant que tu devrais combattre Voldemort? Drago regardait Harry sourire de plus en plus avec cette petite lueur dans les yeux que Drago aimait tant. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le griffondor souriait, il était en train de l'engueuler.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

- Tu as dit que tu m'aime. Drago le regarda un moment, remémorant ses paroles...il lui avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait. Pris au piège Drago croisa les bras et répondit :

- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant là dedans. Harry heureux lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa.

Drago pris au dépourvu se retrouva par terre, Harry sur lui à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les caresses s'ajoutèrent aux baisés et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire quidditch, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent nu l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps se retrouvant enfin. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça, qu'ils ne prirent pas le temps de faire des préliminaires, ils en auraient bien le temps après. Harry échangea les position et se retrouva sous Drago. D'un coup de baguette Drago fit venir le lubrifiant et ayant trop envie du brun s'empalla directement sur le sexe vibrant d'Harry, ce qui les fit pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Drago commença un mouvement de va et viens vite suivit par Harry. Le plaisir montait de plus en plus, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus se retenir longtemps. Ils retrouvaient enfin ce que leurs corps réclamaient depuis déjà 2ans. Dans un rale de plaisir ils jouirent en même temps. Drago s'allongea sur Harry.

- Ce n'est pour autant que je te pardonne Harry, tu vas devoir faire de gros efforts pour que j'oublie tout le temps qu'on a perdu à cause de tes bétises.Harry lui sourit.

- Ma surprise t'a quand même fait plaisir j'espère. Drago se serra à Harry.

- Bien sûr espèce d'idiot. Mais t'aurais pu la faire avant. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent et s'endormir le sourire aux lèves, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés.

FIN

Voilà alors qu'en penez vous? Merci de me faire part de toutes vos réflexions. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu. Je vous souhaite à tout une bonne journée.


End file.
